


from now on, be okay

by adorescence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but seokgyu are cute, idk - Freeform, what have i done i feel stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorescence/pseuds/adorescence
Summary: Seokmin never believed love at the first sight, neither does Mingyu. But they do believe that human can fall in love with the same person, same thing, over and over again.





	from now on, be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Seokgyu are those two boys you see at McDonalds eating their fries while throwing lame jokes at each other okay fight me.

Mingyu has always been a handsome man. His facial feature is something everyone would fight to look at everyday. He also has such a warm personality and polite manner. Not to mention he has lots of skill, cooking, drawing, planning things to details, _many_ things. If Seokmin would have to describe, Mingyu is a perfect man.

They have been knowing each other for 12 years, dating for 3 years, and in their 28 now, Seokmin still feels like they’re 20, for the hilarious humor and stupid things they often do in their daily activities. Many people think they’re _amusing_ , for adults in a relationship, they _don’t_ do adult things — except for the kinky sex they’ve been adventurous on — they are just like high school boys having fun while _loving_.

The taller is munching on his fries when Seokmin decides to tear away his gaze from him, his own BigMac forgotten and it’s getting colder — Seokmin _hates_ cold burger — so he quickly opens the wrap before he takes a big bite.

“Why?” Mingyu asks before he drinks his coke, eyes directed to him.

Seokmin stops munching to look at his face, “Why what?”

“You were looking at me like i got sauce all over my face?” says Mingyu, eyebrows knitting in confusion. He then only answers him with his pinky pointing at the corner of his lips, signalling the latter that he indeed got some sauce left there. He sweeps at the corner of his lips carelessly, earning a small laughter from Seokmin. They then eat in silence, ‘table manner!’, Seokmin once said.

“Seok,” Mingyu says all of the sudden, his hand reaching out to grab at Seokmin’s fries-pinching one. Seokmin only quirks an eyebrow, his habit of whenever his mouth is too occupied to talk.

Mingyu is smiling widely at him, his canines poking out like they’re saying hi to Seokmin, expression soft, just like the first time he said he wants Seokmin to be _his_ , “I think of us growing old together.”

The firm squeeze on his hand is warm, like there is urgency, _curiousity_. He scoffs softly as returning a warm and bashful smile to Mingyu, who is now pushing a gold, shining ring at him with the help of a long fries. They laugh together afterwards, with Seokmin complaining ‘what a way to propose to your significant other, huh?’. But he accepts the ring being placed on his fourth finger with teary eyes, though.

Seokmin never believed love at the first sight, neither does Mingyu. But they _do_ believe that human can fall in love with the same person, same thing, over and over again.


End file.
